


¡CARTA PARA PHICHIT CHULANONT!

by lena0625



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Carta, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Yoi - Freeform, mafia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena0625/pseuds/lena0625
Summary: Escucho como el cartero exclamo la llegada de una nueva carta, siempre lo hacía desde que empezó a llegarle esas cartas de afecto de aquel coreano que tanto amaba. Sin más se levantó para recibirla, le dio las gracias al amable cartero y se adentró de nuevo en su departamento.Había pasado ya dos semanas desde que vio a su amado y se empezaba a preocupar por él. Sin más preámbulo abrió con delicadeza el sobre, extrajo la carta y empezó a leerla.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont & Lee Seung Gil, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Kudos: 1





	¡CARTA PARA PHICHIT CHULANONT!

Mi querido Phichit.

Si has decido abrir esta carta es porque aún me amas.

Primero antes de todo, lo siento. Sé que actué como un idiota la última noche que nos vimos, más sabiendo que tendrías ir a tu ciudad natal, pero los celos me cegaron. Sinceramente quería darme un golpe, aunque no era necesario ya que Chung-hee lo hizo.

Te preguntaras porque me disculpo por carta, me veré muy cobarde, y créeme me hubiera disculpado a persona, pero ya no es posible, ya que es si haz recibido esta carta es porque he muerto. No puede cumplir nuestra promesa, amor.

Eso por que escribo esta carta y es para animarte a seguir con tu vida. Sé que suena difícil, pero no quiero que te quedes encerrado en tu habitación por mi culpa. Tú tienes una hermosa sonrisa y no hay que desperdiciarla.

Gracias por estos últimos meses, por hacerme probar cosas nuevas, por sentir nuevas emociones conmigo, por encontrar un nuevo significado a la vida, por nunca desistir para entrar a mi frio corazón.

Agradezco infinitamente a esa persona que te dio mala indicaciones para llegar a la casa de tu amigo. Sin ella no hubiera conocido al más precioso hombre que puede existir en el mundo.

Como una forma de agradecerte todo es pedir que hagas algunas cosas:

Mi chocolate hermoso, me has dicho tantas veces lo de vivir tu vida con mucha diversión (aun sabiendo mi profesión), me lo repetías una y otra vez, y no me arrepiento de hacerte caso. Por eso te pido que disfrutes cada día de tu vida. Sé que lo has hecho durante toda tu vida y ahora quiero lo sigas haciendo, pero ahora más que nunca.

Experimenta. Hay muchas cosas a la cuales me hubiera gustado hacer contigo y sé que tú también, así que no te limites, hazlas.

Vuelve amar. Me duele escribirlo, no te mentiré, pero espero que algún día encuentres a alguien más con la cual compartir el resto de tus días. Porque si no hay nadie a quien amar no hay vida, eso lo sé de primera mano y no quiero que te vuelvas un corazón frio como estuvo el mío por muchos años.

Acepta el dinero que te envié junto esta carta, es para ti, para que lo uses en las cosas que te he pedido y para también compres o le des a lo que más te plazca.

No te involucres con nada que este relacionado a la mafia. Creo que ya te imaginaras la razón por la que estoy muerto. Por eso te lo ruego, eres mi persona más preciada, no quiero que te pase nada por mi estúpido trabajo.

Por último te pido en cuidar a Jin, mi querida perrita. Ella fue quien me acompaño desde que ascendí a jefe. Por favor cuídala, se lo tanto que la amas (no tanto como a mi) y ella a ti. Llegará contigo dentro de una semana después de la entrega de esta carta.

De nuevo gracias por darle color y sentido a mis últimos meses de vida.

Recuerda siempre estaré a donde tú vayas.

Espero algún día vernos en otra vida.

Te amo.

Siempre tuyo.

Seung-Gil Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Le seré sincera. A mi no me gustaba mucho este shipp, hasta era indiferente para mi, pero después de leer unas pocas historias que me he encontrado de ellos dos o donde aparecen como pareja secundaría, me acabe encariñando con la shipp ❤ aun más cuando termine escribiendo esta carta.
> 
> Gracias por leer :3
> 
> Lena ❤


End file.
